Rescue
by Mogli the Witch
Summary: Dark-AU : Eine Muggelfrau findet sich plötzlich im Kreise von Death Eatern, in einem fremden Land und vollkommen schutzlos... Näheres drin - AN beachten!


Rescue  
  
DISCLAIMER:   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Und nochmal auf Deutsch:  
  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktären und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.   
  
Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.   
  
Diese Geschichte ist ein Dark-AU, und ein Versuch in etwas, das ich schon lange einmal tun wollte - eine Kombination aus Deutsch und ENGLISCH.   
  
Sie ist sehr dunkel und es kommen Vergewaltigungen vor. Bitte, bitte, lest dies gar nicht erst, wenn ihr das nicht erträgt - dies ist HARD R!!! Vielleicht würden es einige auch als ein leichtes NC-17 bezeichnen. Nun ja, auf jeden Fall geht es um NON-CON, Vergewaltigung und Folter - vor allem im ersten Kapitel. Es hat auch eine starke Tendenz zu M/s // D/s, allerdings wird dies im ersten Kapitel nur angedeutet.  
  
Die meiste wörtliche Rede ist auf englisch.   
  
Personen, die Deutsch können, haben in meiner Geschichte dann auch deutsche wörtliche Rede, wenn sie sich mit dem OC unterhalten, doch sonst ist die wörtliche Rede auf Englisch - die Übersetzungen stehen unter dem Text - jedenfalls sinngemäße Übersetzungen.  
  
Es ist sehr AU - denn die Frau, die dem Dunklen Lord in die Hände fällt, ist ja nicht mal ein Halbblut. Ich weiß - er würde wahrscheinlich niemals einen Erben akzeptieren, der von einer Muggelfrau geboren wurde. Aber ich habe mich entschieden, dass sein Vorurteil gegen Muggels nicht so weit reicht, sie nicht als 'Leihmütter' zu benutzen. In diesem AU akzeptiert der Dunkle Lord zwar Halblütige und Muggelgeborene, aber keine Muggels - d. h. es wird wahrscheinlich noch wirklich gefährlich für die Arme werden...  
  
Es tut mir leid, wenn es zu sehr Mary-Sue ist. Die Tendenz besteht immer, wenn man in der ersten Person Singular schreibt...  
  
Bitte schickt mir Reviews! Konstruktive Kritik wird sehr begrüßt.  
  
(Na ja, und zum Thema Flammen? Wer nimmt denn die schon ernst... Ich kenne keinen der das tut, und werde selber auch auf keine Flamme reagieren)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rescue  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Ich musste mich beeilen. Es war ohnehin schon zu viel Zeit vergangen. Er würde wütend sein und das war gar nicht gut.   
  
Wenn andere Männer wütend ware, war das zu ertragen. Er war nicht mehr er selbst in seiner Wut, die nicht nur von seine Wesen gespeist wurde, sondern auch von etwas anderem, dass nicht unter seiner Kontrolle lag.  
  
Ich erreichte den Eingang und flüsterte leise das Passwort.   
  
Dann sah ich auf die Uhr - Muggle-Angewohnheiten halten sich - ich verwendete lieber eine Armbanduhr als den Tempus um die Zeit festzustellen, obwohl das einer der wenigen Sprüche war, die ich schon selber schaffen konnte.   
  
Es war fünf Minuten nach 19 Uhr.Aber Merlin sei dank - Er schien noch nicht da zu sein.  
  
"Here you are. Why didn`t you arrive earlier?" sagte seine ruhige, angenehme Stimme aus einem der Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin.  
  
Ich hatte mich geirrt.  
  
" Please forgive me, sir, but I couldn`t get here earlier. Mme Pomfrey kept me longer to help her." Ich senke die Augen. Er mag es nicht, wenn ich ihm selbstbewusst in die Augen schaue.  
  
Nun fühle ich seine schwarzen Augen auf mir ruhen. Ich schaudere. Wenn er jetzt wütend ist...  
  
Aber nach ein paar Sekunden, die wie die Ewigkeit erscheinen, steht er auf und kommt zu mir.   
  
" So it wasn't your fault. I will talk with Mme Pomfrey to make sure that won't happen again. I will not accept that you are not able to fullfill my orders only because of such incidents as a wave of flu beyond our students."  
  
Seine Stimme klingt ungehalten.  
  
Ich schaue auf den Boden, und erwidere nichts. Was soll ich schon sagen? Er hat jedes Recht dazu, wütend zu sein.   
  
Er hat mich gerettet, ich werde immer in seiner Schuld stehen. Ich bin noch immer keine Hexe, keine Zauberin.  
  
Und ohne ihn würde ich nicht mehr leben, geschweige denn die paar Zauberkräfte besitzen, die er mir verschafft hat. Ohne ihn bin ich ein nichts und er ist sich dessen ebenso vollkommen bewusst wie ich es bin.  
  
Und ich werde ihm auf ewig dafür dankbar sein, egal was geschieht.   
  
Wie oft hat er den Tod von Muggeln mit angesehen, frage ich mich? Warum hat er für mich getan, was er so oft nicht getan hat - mich aus den Fängen derjenigen befreit, die mich folterten, weil ich nicht-magisch war und ohne ihn auch jetzt nicht wäre?  
  
Vielleicht werde ich eines Tages wagen, ihn danach zu fragen. Doch irgendwie sagt mir der kühle Blick seiner schwarzen, bodenlosen Augen immer wieder, dass ich dieses Thema lieber ruhen lassen sollte.  
  
Denn er hat Schuldgefühle... Nicht nur in Bezug auf mich, die er vergewaltigt hatte, sondern auch über andere seiner Opfer, die er nicht gerettet hat.  
  
Vielleicht werde ich ihm eines Tages auch diese Fragen stellen können.   
  
Wenn ich meine Angst vor ihm vollständig verloren habe. Denn obwohl mir mein Verstand schon lange sagt, dass ich ihm vertrauen kann, so ist er doch noch immer einer derjenigen, die mir das antaten.  
  
Er riskierte alles für mich. Ich erinnere mich noch an jede Einzelheit, wie an einen Alptraum, den man nicht so leicht vergisst.  
  
Ein Jahr zuvor  
  
Eigentlich begann alles ganz harmlos. Ich war für ein paar Tage zu Besuch bei Freunden in Wuppertal. Abends machten wir die Stadt unsicher, während meine Freunde tagsüber arbeiten mussten. So war ich auf mich alleine gestellt und ging viel in Museen, fuhr mit der Schwebebahn und unternahm Spaziergänge.  
  
Auf einem dieser Spaziergänge entlang der Wupper sah ich etwas Merkwürdiges - ein schweres, ledergebundenes Buch das einfach so scheinbar achtlos weggeworfen direkt am Ufer lag.   
  
Wenn ich nur gewusst hätte, was ich da vor Augen hatte - ich hätte das wertvoll und alt aussehende Buch niemals in die Hände genommen. Aber Bücherwurm der ich war und bin, konnte ich meiner Neugier nicht wiederstehen und hob es auf.  
  
Und da fühlte ich schon, dass etwas mit mir passierte. Es war ein Gefühl, als ob mein Magen sich umdrehte und mir wurde schwindelig. Ein unglaublich starker Sog schien mich an der Nabelgegend zu erfassen - dann fiel ich in Ohnmacht.  
  
Das nächste was ich weiß, ist, dass ich in der Dunkelheit erwachte und nicht mehr in der Ufergegend der Wupper war - ich wusste überhaupt nicht mehr wo ich war. Das Buch lag neben mir, ich wagte nicht, es noch einmal zu berühren.  
  
Wo war ich?   
  
Ich rappelte mich auf und sah mich um.   
  
Ich schien in einer einsamen Gegend gelandet zu sein. Hinter mir erstreckte sich ein finsterer Wald und vor mir Wiesen so weit das Auge reichte. Es gab kein Zeichen von irgendeiner menschlichen Siedlung in der Nähe. Wenn nicht Vollmond gewesen wäre, hätte vollkommene Dunkelheit geherrscht.   
  
Doch so konnte ich sie sehen. Ungefähr 20 Männer in Umhängen, schwarze Gestalten mit Masken, die sich im Kreis um einen weiteren versammelt hatten. Dieser stand stolz, aufrecht und gebieterisch - und er trug als einziger keine Maske. Die anderen standen leicht geduckt, die Köpfe gesenkt. Eine Weile sprach niemand, bis der Mann in der Mitte die Stimme erhob.  
  
Mich schauderte beim Klang dieser Stimme. Sie klang kalt wie Eis, rauchig wie das Höllenfeuer und scharf wie die Klinge eines Schwertes.   
  
"Welcome, my faithful Death Eaters. Welcome to our new Union. May the God of Darkness, Power and Evil be with us."  
  
Die Gestalten in den Umhängen sanken auf die Knie und sagten uni sono: "We are here to follow the Dark Lord. May the God of Darkness, Power and Evil be with us."  
  
Mein Gott, wo war ich hingeraten??? Scheinbar war das eine Sekte - und das, was ich mit meinen Schulenglischkenntnissen verstanden hatte, klang wirklich nicht gut.   
  
Satanisten?!?  
  
Mich durchfuhr ein Stich von Panik. Ich musste verhindern, dass sie mich sahen! Vielleicht waren es harmlose Spinner, aber mein Gefühl riet mir so schnell wie möglich wegzulaufen.   
  
Mein Verstand sagte mir, dass ich nur Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen würde, wenn ich jetzt wegrennen würde. Jemand von den Sektenanhängern könnte mich hören und... Darüber wollte ich lieber nicht nachdenken.  
  
Ich beschloss ein Stück in den Wald hineinzulaufen.   
  
Nach ein paar hundert Metern kauerte ich mich hinter einen großen alten Baum der aussah, als sei er hunderte von Jahren alt. Hier wollte ich bis zum Morgen warten, und hoffte, dass dann diese merkwürdige Versammlung dort drüben verschwunden sein würde.  
  
Um mich herum knackte und knarrte, fiepte und knurrte es. Geräusche des Waldes, die ich Stadtpflanze nicht gewohnt war. Die Situation war surreal und angsteinflößend.   
  
Wie war ich hierhergekommen?   
  
Wo war ich?   
  
Wer waren diese Männer?   
  
Warum sprachen sie Englisch?   
  
War ich verrückt geworden??? Ich schüttelte mich vor Angst und Kälte.  
  
Und auf einmal rief jemand hinter mir: "I have found the Muggle, my Lord."  
  
In Panik drehte ich mich um sah einen der Männer direkt vor mir stehen, in der Hand einen Stab. Mit einer ruhigen Bewegung dieses Stabes rief er: "Petrificus Totalus." Ein paar rote Blitze entsprangen dem Stab und trafen mich.   
  
Ich wollte wegrennen, doch zu meinem Entsetzen merkte ich, das ich mich nicht im Geringsten rühren konnte. Ich fiel einfach auf die Seite und hörte ihn näher kommen. "Mobilicorpus" sagte er ruhig, wieder diese Bewegung mit dem Stab. War das ein Zauberstab????  
  
Ich wurde wie von unsichtbaren Händen in die Höhe gehoben und - schwebte hinter dem Mann her in Richtung der unheimlichen Runde.  
  
Ich weinte vor Entsetzen, konnte aber weder einen Laut von mir geben, noch auch nur den kleinen Finger rühren.  
  
"My Lord, it is indeed a Muggle-woman." bestätigte der Mann, der mich gefangen und in gewisser Weise gefesselt hatte.   
  
"Crabbe, you fool! When I say I can sense that there is a Muggle woman in the forrest, than I MEAN IT. Crucio!" Mit diesen Worten und einer raschen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes (was anderes konnte es sein?) sandte der als Lord bezeichnete Mann ein paar grüne Lichtblitze auf den Mann, der mich gefangen hatte. Dieser wandt sich sofort, vor Schmerzen schreiend, im Staub zu den Füßen des Folterers.  
  
So etwas Schreckliches hatte ich noch nie mit angesehen. Meine Panik stieg ins Unermeßliche.   
  
Vor allem, als sich der "Lord" an mich wandte. Er sprach einen weiteren Spruch und ich sank zu Boden, wo ich merkte, dass ich mich wieder bewegen konnte.  
  
"So, you are a Muggle. What are you doing here?" fragte er mit einem gemeinen Grinsen.  
  
Ich versuchte meine holprigen Englischkenntnisse nach dem Wort Muggle zu durchforsten aber versagte. Ich hatte dieses Wort noch nie gehört. "I don't know what you mean. I am German."  
  
Johlendes Gelächter als er sich zu seinen Kumpanen umdrehte. "So she's German - and a Muggle. One more reason to get rid of her."  
  
Der Mann der ihm am nächsten stand trug keine Maske.   
  
Er hatte lange, silberweiße Haare und sah auf eine vampirhafte Art und Weise gut aus. Jetzt neigte er sich zum Lord und sagte: "If I may be allowed to propose what to do with her, my Lord - She is quiet good looking."   
  
Ich zitterte vor Angst. Die Augen der Männer um herum schienen alle hasserfüllt und lüstern auf mich nieder zu blicken.  
  
Der Lord nickte seinem Ratgeber einmal zu und sagte dann mit einem fast lässig wirkenden Wink seines Zauberstabes in meine Richtung: "Desnudarum totalus"  
  
Ich fühlte wie sich meine Kleidung auflöste. Ich schwöre, sie löste sich einfach auf ins nichts.  
  
Und ich saß splitterfasernackt inmitten dieser Runde unheimlicher Männer.   
  
Hier konnte ich nicht mehr heil herauskommen, dass war mir klar. Wahrscheinlich würde ich noch nicht mal überleben, was sie mit mir vorhatten. Wahrscheinlich würde mir alles egal sein, wenn sie mit mir fertig wären.  
  
"Do you know who I am, Muggle woman?" zischte der Lord vor mir als ich versuchte mich mit meinen Händen zu bedecken.  
  
"I don't know you. Please, let me go! I won't say anyone I saw you! I will do anything if you don't kill me!"  
  
Er lachte. Ein schreckliches Geräusch: "So, German Muggle. You'd do ANYTHING? Yes, for sure. You'll do reallly anything when I'm through with you." Und mit diesen Worten winkte er seinem - Gefolge. "Do it."  
  
Und sie taten es, einer nach dem anderen. Es schmerzte, tat weh, ich schämte mich. Und er - er beobachtete meinen Schmerz, lächelte grausam wenn ich schrie und schließlich war er selber die Ursache dieser Schmerzen. Er war grausamer als die anderen zusammen.  
  
Schlußendlich - wieviele Stunden waren vergangen??? - sandte er mit den Worten "Crucio" die Schmerzen auf mich, die ich vor einiger Zeit noch bei einem anderen seiner Männer beobachtet hatte.   
  
Wenn ich vorher gedacht hätte, der Schmerz der Vergewaltigung sei schrecklich gewesen, dann war der Crucio der König der Schmerzen. Nichts kann dieses Gefühl beschreiben. Es ist als ob einem die Eingeweide bei lebendigem Leibe aus dem Leib gerissen, als ob alle Knochen auf einmal gebrochen werden.   
  
Dieser Fluch IST Schmerz.  
  
Der König des Schmerzes.  
  
Ich wünschte mir zu sterben.  
  
Da, auf einmal, begann der Schmerz nachzulassen. Benommen hörte ich wie eine tiefe Stimme sagte: "My Lord - she was a virgin. Maybe..."  
  
"Snape, you mean she could...?"  
  
"Yes, My Lord, she is a healthy Muggle woman and could carry your heir in her lap."  
  
"I doubt it - but it is worth it. You'll take care of it. And get rid of her if she isn't pregnant from ME."  
  
"I'll do it, My Lord. It's a honour to be chosen by you."  
  
So kam ich zu ihm. In den ersten Wochen war ich fast ständig bewusstlos.   
  
Meine Erinnerungen auf die ersten Tage und Stunden erstrecken sich nur auf die Ankunft in Hogsmeade, dann ist wieder Filmriss - dann eine wage Erinnerung an die Eingangshalle und ein paar entsetzte Gesichter, als er mich auf seinen eigenen Armen in die Verließe trug - und dann auf die wenigen wachen Minuten die ich hatte, während mich Mme Pomfrey von den körperlichen Verletzungen befreite, die ich durch Crucio und Vergewaltigungen davongetragen hatte.  
  
Die seelischen Folgen, wie auch immer, konnte sie nicht heilen. Niemand kann das wirklich. Niemand wird das jemals können.  
  
In den ersten paar wachen Momenten die ich hatte, sah ich ihn in einem Sessel an meinem Bett sitzen während sich ein ...Wesen um mich kümmerte - fütterte, kämmte usw....   
  
Was für ein Wesen das war konnte ich nicht sagen, doch ganz sicher kein Mensch. Doch nach dem was ich erlebt hatte, war ich wie betäubt und ließ diesen Gedanken gar nicht erst an mich herankommen.   
  
Später erst brachte ich den Mut auf zu fragen, um was es sich bei dieser sorgfältigen und liebevollen Kreatur handelte - und er erzählte mir das es ein Hauself war.  
  
An mein erstes richtiges Erwachen kam, spürte ich sofort, das etwas anders war - der Schleier, der immer noch leicht über meinem Verstand gelegen hatte wie ein Schutzschild, war verschwunden wie der Nebel, wenn die Sonne herauskommt.  
  
Ich lag in einem gewaltigen Himmelbett mit grün-silbernem Himmel und schwarzen Seidenlaken. Ein Kissen war komfortabel hinter meinen Rücken geschoben, als solle ich so in aufrechter Position gehalten werden.  
  
Der Raum ansonsten war in schwarz und dunkelbraun gehalten. Ein Kamin an einer Seite verbreitete ein flackerndes Licht und sorgte für angenehme Wärme. Es gab kein einziges Fenster.  
  
Ich sah eine Frau in altmodischer Schwesternkleidung den Raum betreten und geschäftig in einer ihrer Schürzentaschen kramen. Sie sah nicht zu mir und sah erst auf, als sie schon direkt am Bett stand.  
  
"Hallo..." krächzte ich. War das meine Stimme? Ich klang als sei ich hundert Jahre alt und zusätzlich noch Kettenraucher.  
  
Sie fuhr zusammen und ihr Mund fuhr auf: "You are awake! What a pleasure, my dear! I will call the Headmaster immediately."  
  
Ich nahm nichts von dem was sie sagte so richtig auf und fragte einfach: "Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
Ich sah wie sie sich auf die Lippen biss und dann zögernd antwortete: "My name is Mme Pomfrey. I am Mediwitch at this school."  
  
"School? I am at a school? And... in which country? What...?  
  
"Calm down, my dear, I will give you something to relax if you don't mind."  
  
Sie setzte sich neben mich auf das Bett und zog ein kleines Fläschchen aus ihrer Tasche, das sie mir aufgeschraubt, zusammen mit einem Teelöffel, reichte: "Just a little spoonfull will be enough to relax you a bit."  
  
Ich zögerte, aber als ich ihr aufmunterndes, mütterliches und vertrauenserweckendes Lächeln sah, tat ich ohne Zögern wie sie mir geheißen hatte. Ich fühlte mich sofort ruhiger. "Danke... I mean - thank you."  
  
"Do you want anything to eat, my dear?" fragte sie besorgt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Where am I? Why am I here? And what...?"  
  
"Please leave us alone, Mme Pomfrey." Seine Stimme, ruhig aber bestimmt.  
  
"But Professor..." Weiter kam sie nicht.   
  
Er unterbrach sie: " You should go and get Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Sie nickte und sagte dann noch: "She is awake and needs careful handling, Professor. Please take that into account." Sie klang wütend und als ob es ihr gar nicht passte, gehen zu müssen. Damit war sie aus der Tür.  
  
Er kam näher. Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt. Schwarze Robe. Lange schwarze, glänzende Haare. Ein bleiches Gesicht. Ich war einer Ohnmacht nahe. Er war einer der Männer...  
  
Ich versuchte mich unwillkührlich in den Decken zu verstecken. Er trat noch einen Schritt näher und betrachtete mich prüfend.   
  
Dann setzte er sich.   
  
Ich verkroch mich in die entgegengesetzte Ecke des Bettes, aber spürte dennoch sein Gewicht auf dem Bett und seine mir unerträgliche Gegenwart.  
  
Dann begann er zu sprechen: "What do you know of us?"  
  
Ich holte keuchend Luft und nahm allen Mut zusammen: "I don't know what you - and who you are." Meine Stimme zitterte beträchtlich.  
  
Er war einer der Vergewaltiger.  
  
"So I think you are in need of an explanation."  
  
Eine Erklärung??? Wie sollte mir eine Erklärung helfen? Er hatte mir gemeinsam mit seinen Kumpanen so ziemlich das Schlimmste angetan, was man einer Frau antun konnte.   
  
Und er hatte sogar noch verhindert das ich die Gnade verwehrt bekam nicht mehr leben zu müssen mit dieser Erinnerung. Er hatte durch sein Eingreifen verhindert, dass mich die anderen Männer umbrachten - erlösten.  
  
Er muss es mir wohl angesehen haben. Er sah mich an, ein nicht zu entziffernder Ausdruck in seinem ansonsten ausdruckslosen Gesicht.   
  
In seiner Jugend musste er einmal gut ausgesehen haben, auf eine aristokratische, sehr spezielle, Art und Weise.  
  
Aber jetzt standen in seinen kohlrabenschwarzen Augen und seinem bleichen Gesicht die Spuren eines haren Lebens.   
  
Er sah aus als sei er schon allem begegnet, was es an Bösem gab.   
  
Und vielleicht stimmte das ja auch.  
  
In diesem Augenblick stand er für mich allerdings für das, was mir geschehen war und ich schlotterte wie Espenlaub bei dem Gedanken, was er mir noch antun würde.  
  
Ich schloss die Augen - nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr hören - ich fühlte mich so schmutzig...  
  
Er stand auf und sagte mit emotionsloser, kühler Stimme: "I can understand if you wish me to leave you alone. However, the Headmaster will explain to you why this is not possible. I willl send you Winky to bring you some clothes so you can get dressed."  
  
Und er verließ den Raum. Innerhalb ein paar Minuten erschien mit einem dumpfen "Plopp" die Kreatur die ich in meinen ersten halb-bewussten Momenten gesehen hatte, vor mir. Sie hielt ein Kleiderbündel in der Hand.  
  
"Winky will help Miss to dress. Miss doesn't know how to dress in such clothes, Winky understands? Master Snape said you are a Muggle but Miss is able to see Winky. Winky is pleased to meet a Muggle."  
  
So erschreckend diese ganze Situation auch für mich war, ich schloß den Hauself sofort ins Herz. "And I am pleased to meet you, Winky. But can you explain me what you mean with Muggle?"  
  
Das freundliche Wesen vor mir sah auf einmal verlegen aus: "Winky would like to answer Misses questions, but Master Snape told her not to tell the Miss anything, Winky's sorry. Is the Miss angry with Winky?"  
  
Erschreckenderweise standen auf einmal Tränen in den Augen der Kreatur vor mir. So schüttelte ich schnell den Kopf. "Naturally not, Winky. If you are not allowed to..."   
  
Aber innerlich türmten sich in mir Fragen über Fragen. War ich eine Gefangene? Würde diese Sekte mich weiterfoltern? Würde sich wiederholen, was mir passiert war? Würde man mich weiter verletzen? Wo war ich überhaupt, in welchem Land? Wer waren diese - Menschen?  
  
Die Frau schien nett zu sein.   
  
Sie war wirklich freundlich.  
  
Aber er - er...  
  
Ich schloß die Augen, in mir drehte sich alles. Dann hörte ich ein Räuspern: "Winky is sorry, but Miss has to get up. Professor Dumbledore will be here any minute."  
  
Ich nickte und konnte nichts entgegnen.  
  
Wenn ich ‚Winky' nun gefragt hätte, wer dieser ‚Professor Dumbledore' war, hätte dieser ja doch nicht geantwortet.  
  
Mit Winkys Hilfe zog ich mich an - die merkwürdigsten Kleidungsstücke, die ich in meinem ganzen Leben getragen hatte.   
  
Ein sehr altmodisch wirkendes Kleid - ungefähr Ende 19. Jahrhundert, doch zum Glück ohne Korsett, ebenso altmodische Unterwäsche und eine Robe aus schwarzem, schweren Samt. Ich konnte kaum atmen unter den vielen Schichten.  
  
Wo war ich hier bloß hingeraten???  
  
tbc  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Übersetzungen der englischen wörtlichen Rede:  
  
"Here you are. Why didn`t you arrive earlier?"   
  
"Da bist Du ja. Warum bist Du nicht früher gekommen?"  
  
" Please forgive me, sir, but I couldn`t get here earlier. Mme Pomfrey kept me longer to help her."   
  
"Bitte vergeben sie mir, sir, aber ich konnte nicht früher herkommen. Mme Pomfrey hat mich länger dabehalten damit ich ihr helfen konnte."  
  
" So it wasn't your fault. I will talk with Mme Pomfrey to make sure that won't happen again. I will not accept that you are not able to fullfill my orders only because of such incidents as a wave of flu beyond our students."  
  
"So war es also nicht Dein Fehler. Ich werde mit Mme Pomfrey sprechen und sicherstellen dass das nicht noch einmal passiert. Ich werde nicht akzeptieren, dass Du nicht in der Lage bist, meinen Befehlen zu entsprechen wegen solcher Zufälle wie einer Grippewelle unter unseren Schülern."  
  
"Welcome my faithful Death Eaters. Welcome to our new Union. May the God of Darkness, Power and Evil be with us."  
  
"Wilkommen meine treuen Death Eaters. Wilkommen zu unserer neuen Vereinigung. Mag der Gott von Dunkelheit, Macht und Bösem mit uns sein."  
  
"We are here to follow the Dark Lord. May the God of Darkness, Power and Evil be with us."  
  
"Wir sind hier um dem Dunklen Lord zu folgen. Mag der Gott von Dunkelheit, Macht und Bösem mit uns sein."  
  
"I have found the Muggle, my Lord."  
  
"Ich habe den Muggel gefunden, mein Lord."  
  
"My Lord, it is indeed a Muggle-woman."   
  
"Mein Lord, es ist in der Tat eine Muggelfrau."  
  
"Crabbe, you fool! When I say I can sense that there is a Muggle woman in the forrest, than I MEAN IT. Crucio!"   
  
"Crabbe, Du Dummkopf! Wenn ich sage das ich eine Muggelfrau im Wald spüre, dann meine ich es auch. Crucio!"  
  
"So, you are a Muggle. What are you doing here?"   
  
"So, Du bist also ein Muggel. Was machst Du hier?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean. I am German."  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie meinen. Ich bin Deutsche."  
  
"So she's German - and a Muggle. One more reason to get rid of her."  
  
"So - sie ist Deutsche - und ein Muggel. Ein Grund mehr sie loszuwerden."  
  
"If I may be allowed to propose what to do with her, my Lord - She is quiet good looking."   
  
"Wenn mir erlaubt wäre vorzuschlagen was mit ihr geschehen soll, mein Lord - sie sieht ziemlich gut aus."  
  
"Do you know who I am, Muggle woman?"   
  
"Weißt Du, wer ich bin, Muggelfrau?"  
  
"I don't know you. Please, let me go! I won't say anyone I saw you! I will do anything if you don't kill me!"  
  
"Ich kenne Sie nicht. Bitte, lassen Sie mich gehen! Ich werde niemandem sagen, dass ich Sie gesehen habe! Ich werde alles tun wenn Sie mich nur nicht umbringen!"  
  
"So, German Muggle. You'd do ANYTHING? Yes, for sure. You'll do reallly anything when I'm through with you."  
  
"So, deutscher Muggel. Du würdest ALLES tun? Ja, sicher. Du wirst wirklich alles tun, wenn ich mit Dir durch bin."  
  
"Do it."  
  
"Tut es."  
  
"My Lord - she was a virgin. Maybe..."  
  
"Mein Lord - sie war eine Jungfrau. Vielleicht..."  
  
"Snape, you mean she could...?"  
  
"Snape, Du meinst sie könnte...?"  
  
"Yes, My Lord, she is a healthy Muggle woman and could carry your heir in her lap."  
  
"Ja, mein Lord, sie ist eine gesunde Frau und könnte Euren Erben in ihrem Schoß tragen."  
  
"I doubt it - but it is worth it. You'll take care of it. And get rid of her if she isn't pregnant from ME."  
  
"Ich bezweifle es - aber es ist es wert. Du wirst Dich darum kümmern. Und werde sie los wenn sie nicht von MIR schwanger ist."  
  
"I'll do it, My Lord. It's a honour to be chosen by you."  
  
"Ich werde es tun, mein Lord. Es ist eine Ehre von Euch erwählt zu werden."  
  
"You are awake! What a pleasure, my dear! I will call the Headmaster immediately."  
  
"Sie sind wach! Was für eine Freude, meine Liebe! Ich werde sofort den Direktor rufen."  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
"Wer sind Sie? Wo bin ich?"  
  
"My name is Mme Pomfrey. I am Mediwitch at this school."  
  
"Mein Name ist Mme Pomfrey. Ich bin Medihexe an dieser Schule."  
  
"School? I am at a school? And... in which country? What...?  
  
"Schule? Ich bin in einer Schule? Und... in welchem Land? Was...?"  
  
"Calm down, my dear, I will give you something to relax if you don't mind."  
  
"Beruhigen Sie sich, meine Liebe. Ich werde Ihnen etwas zur Entspannung geben, wenn es Ihnen recht ist."  
  
"Just one sip will be enough to relax you a bit."  
  
"Nur ein Schluck wird genug sein um Sie ein bisschen zu entspannen."  
  
"Danke... I mean - thank you."  
  
"Danke... Ich meine, danke sehr."  
  
"Do you want anything to eat, my dear?"  
  
"Möchten Sie etwas zu essen, meine Liebe?"  
  
"Where am I? Why am I here? And what...?"  
  
"Wo bin ich? Warum bin ich hier? Und was...?"  
  
"Please leave us alone, Mme Pomfrey  
  
"Bitte lassen Sie uns alleine, Mme Pomfrey."  
  
"But Professor..."   
  
"Aber Professor..."  
  
" You should go and get Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Sie sollten gehen und Professor Dumbledore holen."  
  
"She is awake and needs carefulness, Professor. Please take that into account."   
  
"Sie ist wach und muss vorsichtig behandelt werden. Bitte beachten Sie das."  
  
"What do you know of us?"  
  
"Was weißt Du von uns?"  
  
"I don't know who you - and what you are."   
  
"Ich weiß nicht wer Sie - und was Sie sind."  
  
"I think you are in need of an explanation."  
  
"Ich denke Du benötigst eine Erklärung."  
  
"I can understand if you wish me to leave you alone. However, the Headmaster will explain to you why this is not possible. I willl  
  
send you Winky to bring you some clothes so you can get dressed."  
  
"Ich kann verstehen wenn Du möchtest das ich Dich in Ruhe lasse. Der Direktor wird Dir jedoch erklären warum das nicht möglich ist. Ich werde Dir Winky schicken damit sie Dir ein paar Kleidungsstücke bringst, so dass Du Dich anziehen kannst."  
  
"Winky will help Miss to get dressed. Miss doesn't know how to dress in such clothes, Winky understands? Master Snape said Miss is a Muggle but Miss is able to see Winky. Winky is pleased to meet a Muggle."  
  
"Winky wird Miss beim Anziehen helfen. Miss weiß nicht wie man solche Kleidung anzieht, wie Winky versteht? Master Snape sagt Miss ist eine Muggel, aber Miss kann Winky sehen. Winky freut sich eine Muggel zu treffen."  
  
"And I am pleased to meet you, Winky. But can you explain to me what you mean with Muggel?"  
  
"Und ich freue mich, Dich kennen zu lernen, Winky. Aber kannst Du mir erklären was Du mit "Muggel" meinst?"  
  
"Winky would like to answer Misses questions, but Master Snape told her not to tell the Miss anything, Winky's sorry. Is the Miss angry with Winky?"  
  
"Winky würde gerne die Fragen der Miss beantworten, aber Master Snape hat ihr befohlen der Miss nichts zu sagen. Winky tut es leid. Ist die Miss wütend auf Winky?"  
  
"Naturally not, Winky. If you are not allowed to..."   
  
"Natürlich nicht, Winky. Wenn Du nicht darfst..."  
  
"Winky is sorry, but Miss has to get up. Professor Dumbledore will be here any minute."  
  
"Winky tut es leid, aber die Miss muss aufstehen. Professor Dumbledore sollte jede Minute hier sein."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bitte, schreibt mir ein Review!!! 


End file.
